


Itch

by afreerobin



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, can you belive this started out as a beach day fic, dear person i wrote this for im very sorry if this isnt what you wanted, for mozashan, gimmie that sweet bonding hellz yeah, i cant, ignore the super uncreative title pls and thanks, its vry late as i write this, lucretia gets that good good love she deserves, merle probaly makes out with a plant, people are TRANS, people are gay, so many commas im sorry, tazsecretsanta, this also wasnt supposed to be so taako centric oops, whats a beta i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreerobin/pseuds/afreerobin
Summary: Taako ponders just how these people became his family.





	Itch

**Author's Note:**

> hullo hullo vlecome to my secret santa fic

They weren’t supposed to become family. That was never part of Taako’s plan. Family was a foreign, and rather bittersweet subject for him. Though sometimes Taako would get a itch, a twinge in his chest like something, someone, was just out of his reach. An echo of memory. But as quickly as it came a buzz in his mind would take it away.

Holding people at arms length was sort of a Taako trademark. He had made the mistake of letting Sazed close and well, he lost that bond rather quickly. So when Taako met Magnus and Merle he didn’t even bother to make up a opinion of them. He ignored that spark he’d sometimes get, stifled it down even more when they met up with Barry Bluejeans, and thought of where his next gig would take him.

It wasn’t until he sat wet and grumpy at the bottom of a well, his fall broken by that strange orc did Taako think just maybe these two bozos would be sticking around him for a while longer.

 

\--- 

 

Taako did not like Angus. The kid was smart, sure, but too smart for his own good, and Angus definitely did not in the slightest remind Taako of himself. Maybe he felt a little bad about stealing the kids silverware but hey it wasn’t like Taako would ever see the Boy Detective again.

 

\---

 

Lucretia, who also stirred that annoying beat by his heart, had a hand on Angus’s shoulder. He smiled up at her, then looked at him with a big stupid childish grin.

‘’Hello sirs!’’

Taako huffed. Oh well. It wasn’t like the kid would want to follow him around the base.

 

\---

 

That little shit of a boy Detective somehow tricked Taako into teaching him magic. It was probably those big dumb brown eyes and his stupid round nerdy glasses.

Fine. If Angus wanted Taako to teach him, then ch’boy would teach. 

 

\---

 

When Merle started to crystallize Taako didn’t panic. When Magnus chopped his arm off Taako clutched his umbra staff tighter but that wasn’t panicking. When Merle fell unconscious, blood spurting out, Taako felt like the itch in his chest was gonna burst out of him Fantasy Aliens style and was sort of just a little bit panicking.

When Merle was up again, wood arm outstretched and talking Pan nonsense the panic slipped away into something more...familiar. No one wanted to say it, but they had come close to losing Merle. 

Huh.

Taako wondered why that felt like old news.

 

\---

 

The first time they died Taako felt strange. Those split seconds after the pain and before the darkness were almost welcoming. He wasn’t afraid.

After all, Taako thought, we’ll be back soon.

 

\---

 

As far as dates went, this one wasn’t bad. Kravitz was a bit cold and clammy, but he was nice to look at and had a charming voice. Death, as it turns out, was a giant sweetheart.

When his umbra staff almost fried his cute boy toy, Taako took a second to think about what Kravitz had said. Had Taako been around a lich?

The very word caused Taako’s itch to burn. He rubbed his chest and grinned at Kravitz.

The reaper looked at him almost sheepishly. ‘’Taako...Will we see each other again?’’

‘’I have a feeling we will Bubula.’’

\---

 

When Angus came out to Taako he was surprised. Magnus, who Taako knew was in the same boat as Angus, Taako had seen his chest scars, seemed like a better option for the boy.

Angus twisted his hat in his hands, brown curls bouncing as he avoided Taako’s eyes.

‘’S-sir? I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I know we were supposed to have magic lessons today but I really needed to tell you who I was. I’m sorry if you felt lied to.’’

The itch in his chest twitched for a moment. Something about Angus standing here, almost shaking as he told Taako he was trans was familiar. He couldn’t remember anyone coming out to him before. Magnus had been a accident, though the fighter hadn’t seemed bothered when Taako asked him about the scars on his chest.

Holding the umbra staff close Taako knelt down so Angus could see him better.

‘’Ango.’’ He said, his voice softer than Angus had ever heard him. ‘’You never lied to me. You said you were the best Boy Detective? Like Cleveland Brown?’’

Angus sniffed and finally met Taako’s eyes. ‘’Yes sir...And it’s Caleb Cleveland sir.’’

‘’Yeah whatever. The point is you said you’re a boy and you are. Lemme tell you something little man. Come close to Papa Taako.’’

Looking a little apprehensive Angus leaned close. Taako tapped him on the nose and he blinked owlishly.

‘’Don’t let anyone tell you who you are my dude. If they try, tell em that they can stuff it. Or go get Magnus.’’

Angus smiled, bright and cheery once again. He threw his arms around Taako and pulled him close. ‘’Thank you so much sir!’’

Taako rolled his eyes.

Kids.

 

\---

Fuck.

Double, triple, quadruple fuck.

As much as Taako had enjoyed Wonderland in the beginning, now shit had gone deep down the toilet. His chest hurt and he wasn’t sure if it was the itch, or the health he lost. 

Both probably.

Magnus was older. Ten years was a blink of an eye to a elf, but Magnus looked so much older. Merle was down a eye and worst of all…

Taako lost his beauty.

Edward and Lydia are going down.

 

\---

 

Magnus was gone. They all knew it. The grin his body sported was so unMagnus like. He just looked evil.

Taako’s mind spin. The itch was so strong. He couldn’t lose Magnus. The very thought of it was painful. There had to be something he could do, he was Taako for Pan’s sake! He always had a plan up his sleeve.

Think Taako, think think think…

Wait. He had it. It wasn’t a perfect idea, and would probably kill them both. But that small chance he could get Magnus back was worth it.

Taako stood tall and stared at Lydia and the Magnus body thief.

‘’Yeah.’’ He croaked. ‘’I've got got a fuckin idea for you.’’

He lifted two hands, raised his middle fingers, and his soul left his body.

 

\---

The itch was Lup. Lup and Barry, Magnus, Merle, Davenport, and Lucretia.

His family. Torn apart by the goddamn Hunger and those fucking relics.

He was going to get them back. He was going to get Lup back.

Angus pressed against his legs and looked at him. Taako could see the panic in his eyes and his itch started up again.

Taako held up umbra staff in both hands. He knew what he had to do.

 

\---

 

Lup was back.

 

\---

 

They did it. After over a century of running and fighting and forgetting, they had finally won. The Hunger was gone, their family was reunited and Taako had a smoking hot dead bf.

He had to one up Lup after all. Suck it sis.

It hadn’t been hard to fall back into old habits. Lup was practically glued to both Barry and Taako. It was nearly impossible to see her without at least one of them.

Barry was so happy. Happier than they could ever remember seeing him. Having Lup and the rest of his family by his side was all that Barry could ever hope for.

Davenport returned to his old self easily. He enjoyed the stares he got from B.O.B employees who weren’t used to him using complete sentences. Often he could be found taking the Star Blaster out for joy rides.

Lucretia was hard to forgive at first for Taako, and even Davenport. She kept to herself for a while, only coming out when Magnus or Lup would drag her out. It was only after a long talk and many shed tears (Taako did not cry don’t believe what Lup tells you) between the seven of them did Lucretia be fully welcomed back into the family. They were al happy to see her smile again.

Magnus started his dog school, surprising no one. His new motto was ‘’Never no dogs in the building.’’ Lucretia sighed when she heard it but they could all hear the amusement in her voice.

Merle became the dad he was destined to be. Mavis and Mookie had several new Aunts and Uncles, and a new sort of stepdad in whatever relationship had started between Merle and Davenport.

Taako spent about two weeks laying around before the boredom set in. One upping everyone else would be easy. Taako created his own magic school, ignoring all legal actions to get it registered, no one wanted to stop one of the saviors of the world after all.

It was a long road to get to the place Taako was at now, but every moment was worth it.

 

\---

As cold as Kravitz was, Taako loved to lean on him. It was their week to watch Angus, though Magnus had come to join the sleepover as well. It was a regular occurrence in their house.

Lup and Barry sat chatting by the fire, taking way more of each others chair than was necessary, but Taako couldn't blame them. After years of being trapped in a umbrella, and a lich body, being touch starved was expected.

Lucretia read along with Angus as Magnus braided her hair. Angus introduced her to Caleb Cleveland novels and she had fallen hard. Every once in a while Taako would hear Lucretia whisper some plot twist to Angus, and he’d giggle back at her.

Merle and Davenport sat at Taako and Kravitz kitchen table, playing a mostly silent game of cards. They seemed to develop a silent language together. An raised eyebrow from Merle would sent Davenport info a fit of laughter, Merle joining him soon after.

Carey and Killian would be stopping by later, and Taako wouldn’t be surprised if Ren and June tagged along with them. The four of them had become thicker than thieves. It was good for June to have three competent women to look up to.

Taako’s chest itched, but now it was pleasant and warm. Nothing felt wrong or out of place. Everyone was together.

They weren’t supposed to become family. That wasn’t part of the plan.

But let’s be honest, Taako’s plans never work out the way he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> ummm this isn't probably what my person expected im sorry this is the first secret santa ive done


End file.
